vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Invisible Dragon
Summary Invisible Dragon is the main protagonist of the Korean novel of the same name, Invisible Dragon. Due to being invisible since his birth, he didn't get any attention and was basically excluded from the world, aside from also being bullied by Colbob, a god. After growing up and becoming stronger, he travels from universe to universe seeking revenge and destroying everything in his path. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least 4-B '''| '''Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Invisible Dragon Origin: Invisible Dragon Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of millions of years Classification: Dragon Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Training= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Natural Weaponry, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can survive in the vacuum of space), Energy Projection (Shot lasers out of his hands to blow up the Americas), Passive Invisibility (Was already invisible since his very birth), Dimensional Travel (Moves through dimensions to reach Earth), Large Size (Type 2. Around 300 meters tall), Shapeshifting (Can turn into a human), Breath Attack (Shown here), Rage Power (Can become stronger when enraged), Longevity (Trained for 300 million years) |-|Post-Training= All previous powers, plus Summoning (Can summon 350,000 meteors from the sky), Aura and Air Manipulation (Can cause strong winds with his aura), Extrasensory Perception (Can perceive invisible beings with his Mind's Eye), Teleportation, Reactive Evolution (Improves his own abilities and gradually gets stronger as the fight continues) |-|Post-Invisivisible Dragon fight= All previous powers, plus Statistics Amplification (Can make himself much stronger by biting his tongue and shivering his chin in fear) |-|Full Power= All previous powers greatly enhanced, plus Regeneration (Low-High. Can come back from a particle the size of a grain of sand), Mind Manipulation and Body Control (Forces his opponents to kill themselves with Upgraded Self-Destruction Evasion) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Destroyed the Americas in one hit) | At least Solar System level '''(Summoned 350,000 meteors just by using a fraction of his power) | '''Universe level+ (Killed 600 Lords of Universes, each one capable of creating an universe and fusing it with Colbob's universe) | At least Universe level+ '(Is at least 5,783,458,765,666² times more powerful than before) 'Speed: At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Destroyed a few jets in 0.001 second) | At least Supersonic+, likely higher (As fast as before) | Massively FTL+ (Ran more than a Googol (10^100) meters in less than a Planck time) | Massively FTL+ (Should be just as fast as before), far higher with Upgraded Self-Destruction Evasion (Transcends space and time and circles around one thousand million billion universes in an instant) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Solar System Class | Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: Multi-Continent level | At least Solar System level | Universe level+ | At least Universe level+ Stamina: High | High | Very High (Could fight against 300 lords of universes) | Extremely High (Beat up Colbob for 3,550 days straight without resting) Range: Thousands of Kilometers (Affected an entire continent) | Interstellar | Universal+ | Universal+, Multiversal with Upgraded Self-Destruction Evasion Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Childish Key: Pre-Training | Post-Training | Post-Invisivisible Dragon fight | Full Power Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Self Destruction Evasion:' Invisible Dragon's main skill which allows him to evade all attacks on a universal scale and to teleport to another universe. *'Upgraded Self-Destruction Evasion:' An upgraded version of his main attack. It allows Invisible Dragon to dodge any kind of attack on a multiversal scale and forces the opponent to self-destruct/kill itself at the same time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Flight Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Air Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Invisible Dragon Category:Self-Sustenance Users